


The Mysterious Case of the Catgirl

by blackwatson23



Series: Interracial Sherlock: The Mini-Adventures [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Catlock, F/F, F/M, M/M, nekomimi girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwatson23/pseuds/blackwatson23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lone shot in the forest, leads two aging detectives to a dead body and a little girl...</p><p>Does anyone find I strange that she has..cat ears and a tail?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Fawn!lock lately and I need to jump on the crossover bandwagon.
> 
> So, here's interracial Sherlock: Nekomimi Style.
> 
>  
> 
> Please keep in mind that Joan, the little baby cat girl is a human with cat ears and tail, like in the animes. 
> 
> Her inspiriation comes from the rom-com anime, 'Place to Place' (tiny Tsumiki)
> 
> Update: 06/17/16- I'm back!!! New tags and updated categories and re-written summary, oh my!

  _In the forest, a kitten played in a small gathering of flowers, chasing a butterfly. After a long winter, and what seemed like an even longer chilly spring, the girl and her mother finally emerged from their den and took exploring the area around their home. The butterfly fluttered away from the grabby hands of the little one and flew towards her mother, where it landed on her ear._

_The girl's mother was picking up flowers, daisies she would later learn, and was making a chain with them. She stopped and looked up at her, sharp hazel eyes kind._

_"The forest is so beautiful this time of season, " Momma-Cat had said, picking up a daisy and putting it in her kitten's hair. "I'm expecting there will be lots of flowers and berries to be picked."_

_"Strawberry?" The kitten asked, her black ears perking up. Her short tail swished back and forth happily._

_"Oh yes," Momma-Cat replied. "Many strawberries for my little kitten to eat." Kitten danced a little jig, black curls bouncing around her face. Momma-Cat looked on, a soft smile on her face. If only this innocence could last forever._

_"Kitten," she said aloud, catching the little one's attention. The kitten turned around and looked at her mother, who sat in the sun's rays, looking like an angel._

_"Mamma!" She cried happily, rushing back to her. Her mother caught her in her arms and laughed softly._

_"Kitten. Kitten," Momma-Cat said, getting her attention. "I want you to listen very closely to me, alright?" The kitten looked up anxiously at her mother. "This forest," she waved an elegant hand around. "This forest belonged to my mother, and her mother before her, and her mother before her. And one day, when you are much, much older, this forest will belong to you as well. You will grow up to be big and strong, and hopefully, by that time, will have kittens of your own raise."_

_She rose slightly from the log she sat on and kneeled before her daughter._

_"But in all of this there will be trials that you must go through. Hard times will come for they come for every creature sooner or later, but I need you to remember one thing for me. That no matter what happens, whether I am here with you or not, my heart will always be with you. You are my most precious creation, my absolute everything. Do you understand me, dear heart? Do you-"_

_A strange smell wafted through the air and caused her to look up in alarm. That smell is so familiar. She stood and sniffed the air, ears twitching every which way, trying to pick up the sounds of an unwanted pre- No! She reached down and picked up her child who, at her mother's startled face, became worried, and started running with her clutched to her chest. She leapt with great strength and height over logs and fallen trees, ducking low tree branches and trying to stay out of sight. A few minutes passed as she ran as fast as she could, and she finally stopped, out of breath and temporarily exhausted. The smell seemed to disappear, so she believed the threat was gone._

_She looked down at her baby, who shook slightly and meowed fearfully up at her._

_"Now, now," Momma-Cat cooed gently, patting the little one on her head. "Don't be afraid. I am here to protect you."_

_The kitten sniffed._

_"M-mama."_

_The smell suddenly got stronger, the familiar intruder was too close. Looking around, she noticed a large boulder covered in moss. She quickly picked up the little one and hid her behind it._

_"Ma-mama," the kitten whimpered, reaching her hands out for her. Momma-Cat patted her hands away and brought her close, kissing and hugging her. "You are my heart little one. Stay safe."_

_She pulled away a put a finger to her lips, to quiet the child. She rose and stalked out from begin the Boulder, ears listening and tail whipping around sharply. Her nails lengthened, ready to tear into the assailant._

_"Mmarrow!" She said aloud, beckoning him to come out. From behind the boulder, the kitten could see her mother and the active pose she took._

_"Mama," she whimpered quietly, watching the larger cat's face change from anger to one of surprise._

_"No,"she said to the attacker. “why are you here?! I told you to leave us alone. Leave this forest!" She backed away slightly and, the kitten not knowing, for the last time her mother looked at her._

_"Run!" She whispered loudly and a loud BANG sounded. The kitten looked back towards the darker parts of the forest and ran as fast as her little legs could take her while behind, as she got farther and farther away, her mother, bleeding out in the debris, prayed that some creature would take mercy on an orphan and would protect her baby._

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>


	2. The Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are on the move. What will they find hidden deep in the forest?  
> (Retype! I'm back....Yay!!!)

Sherlock and John moved through the shrubbery of the forest as quickly as they could. The gunshot they heard was too close to the cabin and with the children there, they would rather not have the danger of any real casualties. But, as far as the duo were concerned, danger was exactly what they needed in the peace and quiet.

“John!” Sherlock yelled, running ahead of the smaller man. “This way! I’m certain it came from here!”

“Sherlock,” John yelled from behind, out of breath and watching out for the fallen branches and trees that threatened to trip him up and send him sprawling. “Wait! Be careful!”

Sherlock suddenly stopped and John caught up to him, bending over and resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“H-how…can you…be so…” John huffed, trying to get his lungs to work again. “I’m…exhausted.”

Sherlock stayed quiet and stared out in front of them, towards a gathering of bushes. He suddenly ducked down and then towards the side, as if trying to stay out of someone’s vision.

“Sherlock,” John sighed, looking at the aging detective. “What are you-“

“Shhh,” Sherlock quieted him. “Do you see that?” Sherlock pointed towards a thick covering of grass.

“What? I don’t see anything.”

Sherlock sighed, as if he was exhausting. “You’re looking but you are not seeing, John. Observe,” he pointed in the direction again. “Do you see that? I think it’s an animal.”

John looked over again and noticed the movement from behind them.

“A cat maybe?” John whispered. He looked up at Sherlock as the taller man shrugged.

“It’s a mystery,” Sherlock replied quietly, and then looked down at his friend, smiling brightly. “I _love_ mysteries.” And then he sprinted off ahead, leaving the breathless man behind. Again.

When Sherlock ran ahead, he was expecting to come across a crime in progress. A literal, ‘kill you, bury you in the words where no one will ever find you’ murder. Instead of a murderer though he came across the next best thing, the body of a dead woman. John, as slow a person in mind and body he was, finally appeared next to him.

“What’s happ…oh,” He noticed the dead body and immediately moved to go towards it. While he checked on the woman, Sherlock heard the light snapping of a twig, diverting his attention to a large moss covered boulder on their right. Looking over it, behind it peeked a small child.

“John,” Sherlock commented. Sherlock stayed frozen. He looked down at the woman and then back to the girl, whose gender he deduced, tried to hide herself back behind the rock. Were those… animal ears on her head? And were they…moving. This was getting more and more interesting by the moment. John continued down on his knees to examine the dead body.

“Sherlock, look,” John gasped in surprise. Turning his head, he attempted to look at John without pulling his head away from girl. “This woman has been shot. About…5 times it seems, in the chest. Close range too.”

“Are there any ears on her head?” Sherlock asked offhandedly. The little girl tensed looking down at John now.

“What?” John asked dumbly.

“The woman’s head, John. Do you see anything there?”

“No,” John said after a moment of silence. “Wait a minute…it looks like. It looks like something was here.”

Sherlock looked away then. John continued. “There’s lots of blood here, still a bit fresh. I think there was something here that…removed. Maybe cut off?”

The girl, hissed lightly, ears perking up and tail bristling. Suddenly she darted out, giving john such a fright he sprawled backwards into the dirt. She gripped tight to the woman’s arm that was closest to her, as if it could protect the living girl.

“It’s alright,” John cooed to the girl, recovering and slowly edging towards her. He held his hands up and out, trying to show her they meant no harm. “We’re not here to hurt you, honest. We just want to help.”

“I’m going back,” Sherlock whispered loudly to him. “See if you can get her to calm down and get away from it.”

And then before he could say a word in edgewise, Sherlock darted back towards the cabin. _Perfect_.

The girl hissed a bit louder, catching his attention again, and then became quiet, backing down to attempt to hide behind the dead body. She whimpered quietly and wagged her tail, her _tail_ , a quick waving movement.

John took this as her debating whether they were dangerous or not, and took the chance to squat next to her. From up close he could see how dirty she was, face covered in fresh dirt and hair sprinkled with grass and small sticks. The skin on her arms was a dark brown color, furless to be noted, with what looked like large white spots strategically placed all over it. Her large hazel eyes were seemed normal except for the slit-like irises staring fearfully at him.

He edged a little closer, reaching out a hand gingerly.

“I’m not going to hurt you, okay.” He tried to remind her, as she stayed petrifyingly still. “I just want to have a quick look at your friend here, to make sure she’s alright.”

He placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder and the girl, who he had a feeling would react this way, attempted to pounce on his hand, letting out a feral, “ _Rrrrraaaahhnnn_!” Quickly, he pulled his hand away and grabbed the girl by her upper arms and turned her around, pulling her back against his chest. Not expecting it, the child was stunned still until she decided to fight with everything she had. She clawed at his luckily covered forearms and attempted to claw at his face. He kept his arms around her, right arm across her chest so that both harms were pinned down away from his face. She fought for a good few minutes, attempting to bite, and claw, and scratch, and yell her frustrations at being confined until she finally ran out of energy. John sighed and sat back on his behind, back resting against the boulder behind him. He let out an exhausted sigh while the girl sat frigid, a high pitched growling coming from her lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” he responded, too tired to care. “I understand, you’re angry. But guess what, I am too tired to care.”

The girl continued to growl, but soon stopped. He looked down at her and noticed the sleepy look on her face. Lifting his left arm not holding hers down, he lifted it slowly and placed it on her head. The sticks got in the way but he attempted to pet her hair anyway, feeling at the base of her ears. The fur was soft in contrast to her hair, which was stiff and filthy. He tail waved a bit from where it lay over his leg. She stayed still and a bit at a time relaxed, and, if he wasn’t imagining it, he could hear a soft purr.

“Oh so you like that huh,” He smiled, working his fingers through her hair. When he finally did, he met her scalp and the purr got a little louder, she tilted her head backwards to look at him. He eyes dilated with fear and ears pointed down, but she relaxed a bit more. An ear twitched at his chuckle.

“When Sherlock gets back, we’ll figure out what happen to your mother there.” He pointed a chin over to the dead body and the ignored the notion, keeping a watchful on him instead. Her wide brown eyes were unblinking and observant, reminding him of a few certain people in his life right now. “You may seem scary to yourself but you’re not so bad now, are you? Believe me, I’ve met children a lot worse than you are and they live nowhere the forest, and three of them live in a flat on Baker Street.” He laughed fully at his joke, and the girl’s eyes widened at the sound. A light rustling sound surprised him out of his laughter and the girl whimpered in response.

 _An animal maybe?_ John thought to himself. _Was it Sherlock, or could it be the killer?_ At that last thought, he let the girl go as he rose and she started to run in the direction of the body on the ground. John leaned against the boulder to grab the gun form its holster at his waistband, and clicked off the safety.

Rather be safer than sorry, he rationalized. As he began to raise the gun, the girl was at his side, grabbing at his shirt. He looked in her direction, trying to figure out what she wanted as she rose her hands up, a sure sign of wanting to be picked up. He didn’t hesitate, swinging her up to put her on his hip and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. It would have been more uncomfortable if she was a lot heavier than she currently was, and he made a mental not to get the girls at home to make a true feast when they returned to the cabin.

The rustling sound became louder and louder and before long, came from the other side of the boulder. Gun pointed in front, his finger rested on the trigger when Sherlock popped up from behind it holding 2 shovels, one in each hand. John relaxed and collapsed back against the boulder. The girl’s arms still held tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist, but her light weight was no problem. Sherlock looked him and her up and down quickly, a quizzical look on his face.

“What are you doing?” He asked, before noticing the gun in his hand. “Did you see something?”

“Christ, Sherlock!” John exclaimed. “We both thought you were the killer. I nearly shot you!”

“Well, for the way you’re positioned against that boulder and the way the girl is attached to you, you probably would have shot me only to wound me so I’m not too worried.” He waved a dismissive hand.

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that,” John mumbled more to himself than the idiot detective. He flicked the safety back on his gun and tucked it back into his waistband. As he fumbled with the arms in a death grip around his neck, Sherlock did him a favor by explaining anyway.

“Well, for two reasons. One is you never shoot until you figure you are in serious danger. That’s just the way you are. And the second is that since the girl’s mother was killed by a gun, she’s possibly traumatized by the sounds of one, especially since it was fairly recent and she’s scared enough as it is. You’d go through no lengths to protect her from having to see someone die again, wouldn’t you?”

He just stared at the great mind in front of him. So of course he wouldn’t hesitate to do that. He looked down at the girl who was cautiously staring at Sherlock. Of course the bloke was right, she was an innocent child who had lived her life in this place as far as he could tell. Even so, no one deserved to have the people they care about the most taken away from them so…horribly like that. From what he could tell, she was now all alone. He mother probably did all the hunting and cooking, if they could cook out here, for her, so she more than likely wouldn’t last more than a few weeks on her own. And who knows if that sod who murdered the only person this girl could depend on was still nearby, if he, or she because he couldn’t put it past anyone nowadays to be some sort of serial killer, knew she even existed. He took a quick glance around, taking in the surroundings. Who knows if the person was still there, hidden? Watching them right at thi-

“We have to take her back.” Sherlock said, interrupting his thoughts. Popping out of the reverie, Sherlock was now standing inches from him, staring closely at the girl who was now staring up at the man with curious alertness. He lifted his hand and tilted her chin up more, so that he could see around face and neck. “She’s filthy.”

“Of course,” John agreed, nodding. “I agree. But I suppose it’ll only be proper for us to bury her mother.”

Sherlock nodded slowly and looked back down morosely at the corpse. “Yes. Maybe I’ll get Mycroft to see some of his government morons out here to do something better with it. If not only to figure out where they came from and who made them.”

“If they were made at all.” John chimed in, looking up curiously at Sherlock. He met that glaze and then both turned simultaneously to the girl who looked back and forth between them. Sherlock reached and took the small girls easily from his hands and held her up high to the sky. She gasped in surprise and them just as quickly he stood her down on the ground next to the boulder and kneeled down in front of her.

“Now,” He said, seriously. “John and I are going to take care of your mother, mainly for the fact that leaving her out here like this she would be susceptible to hungry animals and the elements and other things that you are too young to understand about yet.” He took her right hand in left and grasped it softly. She jumped in surprise and looked worryingly up at John who stared at the man curiously. “Now, I need you to pay attention to me now okay? I want you to stay right here against this boulder, alright. No, John isn’t not going anywhere it’s alright. We need you to stay here as we take care of her and then you’ll never have to worry about this place ever again. Alright?” She still stared warily at John and then back down to Sherlock as he placed her hand on the rock. He stepped away from her and handed a shovel to John who went over and placed his hand in her hair, ruffling it.

“Be back soon.” He said cheerfully and went over to Sherlock who had already started digging.

They dug and dug until they had a hole a few feet deep. John looked at back at the girl where she stood warily next to the boulder, staring at the hole. She had on hand on it, as if it was a reminder she was still there and one hand up to her face in a light fist, covering her mouth as if in worry they were going to bury her in there too. Her eyes rose to meet his and he smiled, hoping to give her some semblance of comfort.

“Ready?” Sherlock asked, mind on the business at hand.

John turned back, ready. “Yes.”

They moved to the body, Sherlock at the head and he at the feet and began to lift the body when the girl bawled out.

“Momma!” She cried jumping between them, fingers clawing at their hands. “Momma! Momma!”

She cried in earnest as Sherlock grabbed her by her waist and lifted her away, allowing John to push the body in. She landed at the bottom with a soft thump and John felt like crying himself. The girl continued to fight Sherlock and after a minute, she quit in exhaustion again, hiccupping tears. Sherlock by this time, was leaning his back against the boulder and was whispering consoling words to her.

“It’s alright now. It’s okay now little one, you can cry. We’re here for you now and we’ll take good care of you. It’s alright. It’s alright…”

After a bit of convincing, Sherlock had calmed the girl enough to nearly toss her into John's arms to take care of her. "I'll finish this," He told him, taking the shovel from John's hand. "I believe this child needs a doctor." John looked at the sniffling creature, pupils now human and swimming in tears looking back at him. She was so small and scrawny, looking at her he couldn’t tell the last time she had a real bath or a real meal for that matter. "I think she may need more than a doctor, Sherlock..." "Yes, yes. Now let me finish." Sherlock waved a hand and then commenced to shoveling, well, more like scraping, dirt from their pile into the hole. As more and more of the body was covered, the more worried the girl seemed to become. "Momma." She would say every occasionally, and John would whisper into her feline ear, affirmations that would make it twitch and quiet her for a few minutes before she spoke again.

“It’s okay. You’re alright. No worries, no worries.”

When Sherlock finished filling the hole, the sun had become nothing more than a red strip on the horizon. And as they headed back, the girl became more talkative. The grasp of English words she could say was very limited, which obviously pleased Sherlock to no end. He had tried his hand at getting her to say unnecessarily long and difficult words, like onomatopoeia and PNEUMONOULTRAMICROSCOPICSILICOVOLCANOCONIOSIS, which how he could pronounce so easily was beyond mystifying. The girl however, thought this was just as silly as John did and giggled a sweet high giggle at his attempts which caused him to smile and Sherlock to pout. "How about we try simple words," John suggested. "Like names. John. Can you say 'John'?" She looked at him quizzically and them opened and closed her mouth, as if tasting the words. "John, _Jooohhnnn_." His mouth exaggerated the syllables in his name and when she widened hers, he caught he sight of two little, sharp fangs. The girl liked the sound of the 'o' in his name though and hooked on to that, though it came out as more of an 'aaaaaahhhhhh'. "AA _AAHHHHHHHHNNNNNN_. _AAAAAAAHHHHNNNNN_ ," She sounded and giggled happily when John praised her for her efforts. "Brilliant! John." "Ahhnn!" "John!" "Ahhnn!" "John!" "Juh-juh…j _ahhhhhnn_!" He was surprised at that last attempt, she getting the 'J' in his name. "Sherlock did you hear that!? She said-" "Yes, yes we're home now." Sherlock replied, tone short. He threw the shovels down next to the door and opened it, leaving it open so the two new buddies could follow. John looked at the little cat girl in his arms, who blinked innocently at him and then looked warily at the door. Her hands, with long dirty nails, or maybe they'd be better described as claws, opened and closed reflexively on his shirt. He kneeled a bit and maneuvered her from his arms onto her own feet. She stood but huddled close to him, hand clutching her wiggling tail. "We're going to go in now," He told her quietly, wanting to make sure that she wasn't afraid of the new place. "And we're going to get some food in you and a nice bath with some clean water. Would you like that, food and water?" He nodded encouragingly at her and she mimed the motion, still looking nervous. "John!" A female voice called from inside and caused the ears on the little girls head to point straight up. "Coming!" John called back, standing up with a groan.

 _Oh, to have young knees again_ , he thought wishfully.

He took a step forward when a pulling grip on his trousers stopped him. He looked down to see the little girl's slit irises, filling with tears. "I…go?" She questioned, pointing to the doorway. "Igo?" John nodded and smiled happily, taking her hand from his leg and holding the tiny appendage in his own. "Yes." He agreed, as they entered. "You go too."

After they crossed the threshold, and John closed the door, the girl seemed to regret her action and backed away towards it.

“Hey, hey little one.” John cooed, trying to hold on to the hand that tugged fearfully away from him. “What’s wrong? No need to be afraid.”

The furious shaking of her head told him she believed otherwise. He let go of her hand and she clutched at her filthy tunic, large eyes shimmering even harder with tears that were at the edge of falling over. She sniffed once, twice, her tail whipping hard and panicking against the wooden floor.

“No.” And that’s all she would say, her small fangs biting into her lower lip and her brows furrowed, defiant.

John stood there for a moment, figuring out what to do. If he dragged her in, there was no telling how she would react, those nails and those teeth did look surprising sharp for someone so small. Maybe if he asked Sherlock…

“What’s the hold-up?” The devil himself called, appearing right behind him. John turned around to see the lanky man had taken off his jacket and put on his favorite blue housecoat, allowing the comfy fabric to swish about him like an impromptu cloak.

“She’s afraid.”

“Well, of course she is,” Sherlock replied, as if John was the idiot in this situation. “This is a new environment for her, lots of new smells and experiences happening right now. She’s simply overwhelmed.”

If John was stuck in a rut as to what to do, there was a good thing he could count on Sherlock not to be. The man simply walked over and scooped the girl up from up under her arms, causing her to give a startled, “ _MNYA_!”, and held her against his chest. He whirled around and walked towards the sitting room, calling out, “Girls. We have a new guest.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something new I can spend my time writing on my iPhone when I'm on breaks at work. 
> 
> Nekomimi Joan with Sherlock feat. John Watson!!
> 
>  
> 
> It does take place in the future because it sounded better in my mind that way. Just another Joanlock story for another day...


End file.
